A funeral is where this story begins
by DragonGirl90
Summary: A funeral is where this story begins. I DO NOT OWN FMA OK? more as i figure out what is going to happen.


**Hi well i had some time somehow and this would not let me sleep so i started typing it as soon as i go the time, let me know how you like it!**

_A funeral is where this story begins… unusual perhaps but then again this is not your average story; the first scene consists of a nice little funeral in a small country cemetery as the body of this story's hero is buried._

…_actually check that I suppose this story truly begins a few days ago, shortly before the deceased became… well deceased. Let's rewind till then shall we?_

"How much longer Winry?" Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist groaned as his mechanic and long time best friend tinkered with his wrist.

"Just be patent Ed" Winry muttered focusing on the wrist. "I honestly am at a lost as to how you do this to my masterpieces! What do you try to wreck them or what?!"

"It's not like that" Al. Edward's younger brother tried to help defend his brother the young blond already having earned himself several wrench bashings in the previous hour.

Outside in the rain sitting on a roof opposite the room the three occupied was the shape shifting homunculus Envy. Envy glared into the room angry, angry that they were dry along with the other homunculi while he was out here in the rain on chibi-watch, angry at the chibi for being alive, angry that he couldn't kill said chibi, angry that he was angry (it happens). Envy continued glaring unnoticed as Winry finished Ed's wrist and the three started laughing. They soon got up and started getting ready to leave going out for a meal or something Envy did not frankly care.

Envy hated them, hated them for having everything denied to him. Yes Envy really lived up to his name; he envied everyone for everything mostly because he had nothing. "Screw Her!" Envy growled standing up rain dripping off his long green hair "who cares if she wants him alive, the brat will never do it, I am fed up" he growled at the sky "time to do what I want, time to make them envy me!" he jumped down right in front of the group who were not supposed to know that they had been watched.

"Envy" Ed growled pushing Winry behind him as he and Al got into fighting positions and he transmuted his famous blade.

"Hello chibi" Envy smirked not worried after all what could Ed do to him?

"WHO ARE YOU…" Ed's rant died on his lips as Envy flipped over him and landed next to Winry grabbing her. "LEVE HER ALONE!" Ed shouted lunging at Envy who threw Winry over his shoulder and jumped to safety on the roof.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" Envy asked the enraged Ed and worried Al below. "Look I don't have time for you right now, so see ya" Envy gave a cocky wave and started jumping roof top to roof top while the Elrics followed as best they could on the street.

"LET ME GO, EDWARD HELP ME!" Winry shouted pounding on Envy's back Envy ignored her. Envy carefully led the Elrics, making sure not to lose them as he headed for the abandoned part of town.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel" Envy grinned as he entered a large old building beyond recognition of what it was meant to be, and the Elrics followed.

He ran into one of the upper floor rooms and tied Winry up before smirking and changing to look just like Edward, only with a sinister grin on his face. "Take a good look little mechanic this is likely to be the last time you see his face" Envy said while gagging her in a perfect imitation of Ed's voice too. "Not that you will have long to mourn" he laughed wickedly changing the arm to a replica of Ed's blade and mimed slashing it across his throat laughing again at her muffled shriek.

He left her there leaving to look for the Elrics finding Al downstairs Al had his back to him and Envy just barely held back a laugh at how easy this would be the two had split up! Still in his Ed form he approached Al. "Brother did you find him?!" Al asked noticing that he was not alone in the room.

"No, but hey Al I think maybe we should look in the basement, that is just the kind of place Envy would go." Envy said pointing at the stairway down.

"But didn't you just…" Al started sounding confused but stopped as Ed came up the stairs looking ready to kill. Ed looked up seeing Al and a clone of himself while Al looked between them confused. He knew now that one was Envy but which one, if he attacked and got it wrong… but waiting for Envy to strike was just as dangerous.

"Al look out its Envy!" both Ed and Envy yelled simultaneously pointing at each other. "No I'm not!" they also both shouted at the same time with identical expressions.

"Come on Al don't be fooled by him!" Envy warned glaring at Ed, "don't tell me you can't recognize your own brother?"

"Don't turn your back Al that is just what he wants!" Ed shouted as Al started looking at him and away from Envy. They all heard a loud thump and looked up as some dust shook from the floor above. "That must be Winry, Al get her out of here I'll handle Envy" Ed ordered never losing sight of the homunculus.

With that Al knew which one was his bother and dutifully did as he was told as the two faced off.

"Well, well so we think pretty highly of ourselves now don't we?" Envy asked no longer having to pretend to be Ed though still maintaining his shape. "Do you really think you can beat me shrimp?"

"Anytime" Ed growled as the two circled around waiting for the other to slip up.

Envy made the first move aiming to put his blade arm through the young alchemist's chest but Ed blocked the blow and countered with his own blade very nearly slicing open Envy's neck but the sin dodged it in time.

The two broke apart and clashed a few more times until Al and Winry showed up in the doorway.

Winry looked on horrified as she watched the two clash and break worried more by the fact that she couldn't tell who was who.

The fighters saw the audience and Envy broke once more aiming to get at Winry. Ed saw that and clapped his hands to the floor forgetting how old the building was and ended up causing the floor below to break sending them all down into the basement.

The dust cleared and after Al stood up pushing the rubble on him off to let Winry who he had covered stand and cough the dust out of her lungs they both looked around for any sign of Ed.

"Edward…" Winry called shifting glancing around at the destroyed building.

"Brother!" Al called out shocked as he saw a gleaming metal hand sticking from the rubble.

Together they dug through the debris on top of him and found an unpleasant sight. One of the support beams was sticking all the way through his chest and he was gasping for breath.

"Brother!" Al shouted trying to cradle the dieing body, only to be shoved away weakly.

"Not… that… Bastard" the figure ground out between gasps for air opening one pain filled violet eye to glare at them.

Behind them something under the remaining pile shifted and soon Ed poked his head out. He was covered in scratched and his automail leg was crushed but otherwise he was just exhausted. The three then looked at the sin who had abandoned Ed's form but what surprised the brothers was the new form, it was not his normal palmtree-ish shape.

Envy griped at the beam in his chest and laughed weakly spitting up blood. "What are you… looking at" he growled. "…surprised?"

"Y-y-y-y-you look…" Ed stammered his eyes getting wider.

"Like that… bastard…?" Envy supplied "I should… I was his… first born… not that he…ever cared enough… to notice…me…" Envy's gold eyes pierced into Ed's and Ed saw the life leave them as the sin, no his half brother spat up one last lungful of blood and slumped backwards.

Ed saw the time he had killed Greed again, how he had been unwilling to believe that the sin had died, only this time there was no explanation, there had been no array, and there was not a thing like remains anywhere near here, so how, why did Envy die? Ed stumbled to the dead sin's side and shook him roughly. "Wake up you bastard, how can you just die like that?!" Ed shouted as Envy's vacant eyes stared up at the sky, the collapse of the floor had bought the whole place down.

Winry didn't know what to do, she was glad that her friends were safe, and in a way glad that Envy, one of the biggest threats to them was gone, but seeing how torn up Ed was she knew that it was sad. Envy related to the brothers or not, sin or not, had still been alive, and they had watched him die, it made one wonder who the real monsters were sometimes and she knew that she was slightly glad Ed was so upset, not that he hurt inside, but that he still had a heart and truly was not just a dog of the military, that though he had a tough guy act he was still the kid she had known.

Al was stunned, Envy may have been his brother too, and he was now dead. Regardless he was the first to notice the search party and caught their attention. After they were all back on the street's level Roy had asked what had happened, and since by that time Ed had retreated into himself in his own guilt driven way of mourning and Winry was tending to him Al explained all that he knew as he watched still in disbelief as the military men closed the sin's eyes and threw a jacked over his head.

_Three days later brings us to the graveyard scene in Resimboul where the Elrics had decided the sin should be buried, it was nothing big, just the brothers and the Rockbells really. After all who mourns the death of a sin? But as I said earlier his death was just the start of the story his life all 400+ years of it was just the prologue to the true story._

**Keep in mind this is only the intro, and there will be more, though i am curious as to how many guessed who had died at the start. Let me know please!**

**Ed: so i'm not the main character?**

**Did you want to die?**

**Ed: Err... not really**

**Envy: what are you whining for? you get too much fanfictions as it is.**

**Ed: and why not? I AM the Fullmetal Alchemist what are you, just a side villain not even the top villain.**

**Envy: why you little brat!**

**ah nothing like sibling love, ah well R&R it keeps us authors alive!**


End file.
